percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Twisted Fate
The Twisted fate, is a short story that is narrated by Nico di Angelo. He seemed to have taken a potential interest in the underworld, ever since the end of the second Great war, now Nico seems to have found a new sister in the fields of Asphodel, now what will he do after keeping her safe. Characters #Nico di Angelo: Son of Hades (Pluto) and Brother of the Late Bianca Di Angelo. #Hazel Levasque: Daughter of Pluto and Half-sister of Nico di Angelo. #Hades: God of the Underwrold, and Father to Nico #Persephone: Queen of the Underworld and Goddess of Spiringtime. The Twisted Fate My day didn't start off like your typical hero. You've all heard Percy's various if your a demigod normal days. You either start off at a school, he fights a monster or with that cynic beach platray that he was in retreat with his mom. Either way, I woke up in the underworld. Seeing as how I am a child of Hades, I wasn't dead. I was just chillin with my father, down here where we're respected. Don't get me wrong, people seem to like me more, nowadays. Yah know, that whole. "If you show up with an undead army ready to save everyone, well then everyon's your friend." Silly percy, thinking like that would make a deference. I still wanted my sister back. I still needed answers. And most importantly I still hated Persephone's guts. I rose to my feet, now sporting something more fashionable. My dad gave me some nice death looking clothes. Besides that whole, being a two faced jerk that always blames me for my imperfections, he is kinda nice, when he wants to be. I got this whole rockers outfit from him. I was now fully dressed in black clothes. A black leather jacket, new birthday present from dad, although, I don't actually know when my birthday is. He just said happy late birthday and summoned a black leather jacket, he said it was from Italy. Either way, I don't know why I would care, Italy and me aren't like best friends or anything, It's just another country. I sported black jeans and a pair of black vans footwear. Gazing at the Greek fire, I recalled the chance incounter with another demigod, I had a few days ago. She was rather unique. The only soul in the fields of Asphodel that had a conscious. She had curly brown hair that seemed to look like cinomon. Her eyes were full of disappointment and sadness along with hope. It was like she had dreamed of being somewhere else rather than dead at the rough age of fourteen. At the time I was searching for Bianca, In hopes of bringing her back from the underworld. Gaea had been so kind as to capture Death, so I wasn't going to get in trouble with dad, by bringing Bianca back to life, so long as I never met him ever again. And I had no problem with that. Hades wasn't that bad but at times he really was starting to irratate me. I couldn't blame him either, I also inheritated that affect on people, I tried it out On Percy multiple times. I arrived to a desolate asphalt of lands. The girl seemed to notice me instantly. I walked towards her as she gazed at me with fear and hope. It was like she thought I was a god, but the thought of her actually asking was way to far out of line. "Oh, I guess she left. Darn it. And the moment I decided to try this out she's nowhere to be found. Man, I've already checked Elysium and the Isles of the Blessed, so i guess I'm too late." Taking a quick glance at the fields I noticed a the very girl that would eventually be saved by me. "Who are you looking for?" She asked peacefully awaiting. "For my sister, she died. And I was trying to bring her back to life, seeing as the laws of death aren't in effect." i held out my hands. "But I see you look like someone that would need a second chance. Come on, Let's get out of here." "Before that, what's you're name?" "I'm Nico di Angelo" "Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." I arched a brow wondering who was she talking about. As I pulled her closer towards me, I walked back into the shadows and sealed the gateway back into the fields of Asphodel. Thinking back on it, it was a good Idea to have, Hazel was a child of Pluto, who strangely enough is the Roman form of Hades, he is the God of wealth, the dead and the underworld. Nico took his stygian iron sword and slashed darkness inhalf as he walked into it, shadows bended to his will until he faded. Upon an opening gap, he appeared outside a highway interstate. He walked towards the caldecott tunnel and emerged within the boundaries of Camp Jupiter. Upon enterance, his attire completely shifted back to his normal everyday, PERCYJACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS outift, he wore his favorite airforce jacket along with some dark clothes but more or less he was the same old Nico. He made his way through the Camp grounds as various campers, smirked and skitted. Nico didn't mind considering this was a temperary camp, he accidently found only a few months ago. It wasn't anything like Camp Half-Blood and the fact that the were so much different led to him keeping it as a secret. He recalled the prophecy that Rache l had read in August, and it seemed to make him uneasy. ''seven half blood shall answer a call, to storm or fire the world must fall, an oath to keep with a final breath, as foes bare arms to the doors of death. ''The prophecy continued to make Nico uneasy and the fact that the Romans knew about it since world war 2 according to Reyna, it made him feel even worse. I made my way through the fifth cohort barracks wondering where on Earth could Hazel be, She had to have made it to camp by, now besides the fact, that she was already claimed and the whole me and her arriving together. Her training with Lupa couldn't have been advanced again. I made my way towards the Temple hills and sat on top of the Hades shaq. I tossed pebles at the wishing fountain and thought about Hades and Percy and all the other people that seemed to hold some kind of place in my heart. I wondered why had Bianca decided to live another life, considering she going to be a child of Hades again, but then that got me wondering. If she was a child of Hades, and Hades hadn't broken the oath of the Big Three, how would she be revived. Would she be a mortal? How could a demigod live again, when they're three lives wouldn't be the same? It's not like she would be labeled Bianca in all three lives. The more I thought about it, the longer it took me, to realize that Hazel wasn't coming again. THE MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARANCE After my chance decision to make it to Camp Jupiter, I decided to take the long cynic route to Camp Half-Blood, It took me a week to make it from San Fransico to Long Island. The fast reflexes and the whole being atheltically fit paid off. When I made it to camp, everyone seemed to be down. The weirder thing was that Annabeth had puffy eyes like she had been crying her eyes out. I wondered what happened. After a while, I had spent my time around Mrs O'leary, playing fetch and teaching her new hell hound tricks, she was very good at shadow travel, good enough to travel more than ten times long distances and not get tired at all. I grazed around the forest, talking to Juniper, she had been lonely ever since Grover went to Canada to inform all the Satyrs in the North about Pan and the wild needing to be protected. I couldn't say I had a crush on Juniper but the thing about talking to her made me feel either extremely comfortable or just completely aware about her beauty. "So, besides Grover, have you not seen anyone else?" "Umm, well people have been talking about Percy going missing." "What?" I said unaware of what she was saying. "What do you mean percy's missing, I mean he's a demigod, wouldn 't he go home or to school or some other mortal thing." "No, Annabeth sent word to the Olympians of his disappearance, he went to sleep on night and then the next morning he wasn't around." "Mysterious, I'll ask Hades if he's gone to the underworld,but I'd doubt it, because if he were to have died I would've known about it, It's like a whistle to my ears, when ever a person I know dies." "Either way, I know that Percy wouldn't be around for a while, I just feel like he'll be gone for quiet sometime." I gazed at her in thought. I wondered if his disappearance had anything to do, with the whole underworld conundrum. The more I thought about it, the more I walked. After the sunset, I bumped into Annabeth, her eyes still retained their puffiness which still read that she had been crying a lot. "Nico, I need you to do me a favor." She murmured. "Like what?" I said, a little discomforted. She never asked me to do anything for her. She never even talked to me, it was like she didn't care about me, or probably the fact that I was annoying to Percy just told her to stay away. "I need you to find Percy, he's been missing for three days, and I need to know he's alright, Please Nico, find percy for me." Annabeth's eyes looked destroyed. "I will, find him. But the thing is, I can't sense his life aura, so finding him will take time. I need to speak with Hades though, to double check if he is still alive. But I doubt that since I would've gotten a sign. I'll find him, don't worry Annabeth, I'll find him." Annabeth, smiled as she left with a simple Thank you. Closing my eyes, I awoke back in the chasm of Hades. I stood in front of my father, and his witch of a wife Persephone. The one goddess that seemed to have a deep passion to see me die. Only then would she be happy with me. Death is the only thing that allows her to torture me. "Well." Hades said with a firm and calmed voice. His long black hair drapped down his face as his black robes screamed in agony. "I'm here to learn about the souls of Percy Jackson, you see, it seems as if, he has vanish from the mortal world. And because of this I want to know what in Tartarus is going on. Witch Persphone is never here this early and on the other case things aren't adding up in the mortal world." "Hmph. You are very smart, I'm surprised you didn't see your sister dying, either way. The souls of Perseus Jackson isn't in my domain. I've even asked Thanatos about this, but it seems like he is nowhere within my region. Another thing is, the boundaries between life and death are spliting open so, If percy were to die nothing would bound him to the Underworld, so he's lost in space. No doubt." "Your a big boy now Nico, I can tell you've developed intuative skills, so Imma tell you one thing. Don't help the Greeks, what they're looking for isn't Percy it's the Romans. The Romans must want to meet the Greeks in order for Percy to turn up, but for now, Hera will help them. The Mysterious disappearance of Percy Jackson is nothing but a misfortune that will be restored in a few months time." "You expect me to do nothing for Percy, after all the stuff the Olympians put him through, he's closer to me as a reletive than the both of you! I will help percy, but I will keep what you said about the Greek and Romans in Mind!" I turned to leave as Hades called out. "Nico! Don't be a fool, the ones you will face aren't the same as the Titans. The newest enemies will be far more powerful that the old enemies. This new enemies make the Titans look like insects compared to them. And I have faced them before. The only one that is rather easy to kill would be my bane. Alcyoneus, he is defeated one you remove him from the country he was raised on. Do that and he shall be simply defeated. But I assure you Gaea will be far greater than any of the enemies you've face. And Unlike Kro nus, she doesn't recruit demigods, she will kill them all." "Verywell, father. Thankyou and I will return for more information about my mother." I smiled at Persephone as the goddess laid a smirk and an irratated look. "Farewell, Witch of the Underworld." I laughed as I walked away back into darkness. Praetor has been missing When I arrived at Camp Jupiter, Jason the long term praetor had vanished. Reyna had been put in charge as the head praetor and Octavian, the creepy blonde freak ancestor of Apollo was pushing for an election. I, spent his time with Hazel, telling her about myself and about how I had been speaking with Pluto about the weird things that had been happening in the "Underworld", I didn't either camp knowing about each other. The more people knew about both camps, the more probability of both of them going to war. I also met, a new legionaire named Frank Zhang. He was surprisingly tall and a bit of a crybaby, but besides that he seemed rather mellow. He was freaked when I told him I was a child of Pluto and Hazel's half-brother. The more I talked with them, the more I found out about the camp. Hazel had been here for two weeks and had risen to her first stripe. Which was cool, if you'd think about it. After talking with Hazel and Frank, I decided to check up on Reyna. She seemed to have a connection to Jason. It was obvious that she liked him, and the thought of him being gone must've put a lot of stress on her. The long er I thought about it, the more I felt like it was my fault. What hades had told me, made me feel like I had the power to change the out come of the upcoming war. I ran into Reyna at the gardens of Bacchus. She was staning in front of the balcony wondering where Jason could've gone. "He's gone, but this doesn't mean that it's soemthing bad." I admitted. "Whatever do you mean." Reyna replied. "I mean, remember the tale of Penelope, or Jason," "Penelope was a kind a loyal woman, making sure she did not remarry by unknitting the nots in a quilt until she was found out then she made a tough assignment for all her male suiters." "Hmm, I like the tale of Orpheus better. I tells you that Pluto can be a nice guy from time to time." "True." She siad gazing at me throughly. "I have a question, has jason died?" "Jason? Dead?" I took a complete look at my stygian iron blade as it reflected light. "No, he's safe, He's alive and he'll return eventually, just await until he does. I foresee you getting the help you need when Rome faces it's greatest enemies. Remember the Prophecy of Seven, it shall come forth quickly." "HA!" A voice laughed ironicly. "I doubt that, the last person to interperate it died in a quest north in hopes of defeating a so called GIant." The freak with blonde hair himself appeared. He reminded me of Luke although, he had didn't have that crazy scar near his left eye. "I wouldn't say nothing that I know isn't true. Like the fact that you will never obtain the power you desire, here. Octavian I may be a child of Pluto, but you don't even honor your name. Octavian was the most powerful and honorable emperor of the Empire, You disgust the name and the very man who honored it. A shameful disgrace will end up your demise." "Oh? Really, how do you say? I never say anything that has no meaning, besides I'd hate for you to be banished from camp having to wander the world." "I already do, it's quite nice, and because I am a child of Pluto I can travel the Underworld too. So face the facts you won't have much power for long, Octavian." With that said. I gazed at the open skys as I evaporated into darkness. In the underworld, I awaited for many more things to go wrong. Knowing that Gaea was behind th prophecy. I knew that everything from here on out was going to get worse. I closed my eyes as I rose the dead. Skeletons ingulped me as I open my eyes to see that I was welcomed back home.